In response to RFA-NS-NS-05-001, we propose to establish a Parkinson's Disease Data Organizing Center (PD-DOC) at the University of Rochester. In keeping with the RFA, the PD-DOC will: 1) establish, maintain and disseminate a shared, central and standardized longitudinal database in support of the _rospective collection and analysis of clinical, neuropathological and biologic data from patients with PD and ;ontrols, 2) assess and move toward the potential integration of relevant pre-existing databases, 3) assist investigators planning to perform research studies using the shared database, 4) prepare and maintain an up-to-date catalog of research materials at participating sites that might be used for PD research and, 5) coordiante annual meetings of the PD-DOC Steering Committee. The University of Rochester has extensive expertise and resources which will facilitate the development of a highly successful PD-DOC. The PD-DOC will be a critical force in advancing collaborative research in PD.